


Speak Like a Child

by hagais



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Childhood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagais/pseuds/hagais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wanted to just relax after his day of training but Nia won't stop asking questions about the constellations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Like a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I know stories with original characters aren't that popular but I hope Nia is well received! This is just a short fic of them I wrote set when Connor and her are still younger before most of the main events of the game. I wrote this for Connor's birthday so happy belated birthday to Connor!

The night sky was calming, to say the least. It let Connor relax after a long day of training. Thousands of stars glittered among the dark sky and he had to admit, it was quite the sight.

  
Tonight, Nia had joined him in sitting on the cliff behind the Davenport manor. But, instead of enjoying the quiet of the night and just silently looking up at the stars, Nia instead asked a million questions.

  
“Oh! What’s that one?” she asked, her curly brown hair bouncing as she pointed up towards the sky. Connor looked back up to see which one she was pointing at.

  
“It is called Lyra.” he told her, patient as she nodded and then went on to point out the next constellation she wanted to know about. Aquila.

  
“It is called Aquila.” Connor could tell that he piqued her interest.

  
“Like your ship?” she asked and he nodded to her.

  
“Like my ship.” he replied as she turned her head back towards the sky. Now she had laid down in the grass, her eyes scanning the endless rows of stars.

  
Nia had only come to the Homestead three months before, and Connor was still getting used to her presence. He had first met her in Boston, on the day of what the citizens called the Boston Massacre. His first impression was not a good one, as she had been running from a very angry man whose purse she had snatched. He remembered her hair bouncing so freely. As she ran, she moved almost like a cat. He remembered that moments before the purse snatching, people were telling her to get lost because of her dark skin. To his surprise, she had shown up on the Homestead doorstep months later, saying something about her father and the Assassin’s.

  
“Tell me a story of one of them. You must have learned stories about them, right?” she asked. As Connor opened his mouth to refuse, she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “Please?” she begged.

  
Though she was near the same age as Connor, Nia was childish and sometimes Connor knew he had to indulge her. So Connor told her a story, one his mother had told him. He pointed up at Ursa Major and told her what he had been told as a boy. A story he knew as Okwari:kowa.

  
“There was once a bear who begin to kill all the animals in the woods. The village nearby soon became hungry because of this bear. They made the decision to hunt and kill the bear. The young men in the village saw this as a challenge and were eager to hunt it.” Connor told her before she interrupted.  
“Why were they eager? I would be scared.” she said, as Connor shushed her.

  
“They were eager because they saw it as a challenge. The same young men headed out to find and kill this bear, but when they saw the bear they wanted to run, for it was taller than the trees and as big as a house. They were scared, but they thought of their people back home and knew they had to try, so they attacked. The arrows and spears they had did not harm the bear at all, it only made him angry. So the bear attacked the hunters, and while they tried to flee, most of them were killed.”

  
Nia was now sitting up, staring at him with interested eyes and resting her head on her palm. “What did they do then?”

  
Connor shook his head at her impatience, but continued on with the story.

  
“Two hunters escaped and made it back to the village. They told of what had happened and the village continued to try to kill the bear, but it was no use. The people became sick from the lack of food. Then, one night, three brothers had the same dream. They dreamt they had killed the great bear. For two more nights, the brothers had the same dream. Three is a special number to my people and since three brothers had the same dream for three nights, they said it must be true.”  
Connor watched Nia fidget, knowing she must have a question by the look on her face. He nodded and she spoke up.

  
“Did they go after the bear? Did they kill it?”

  
Connor let out a sigh. “Have patience, Nia,” he told her. “I am getting to it.”

  
He continued with his story, or really the story from his people, and this time he was surprised that Nia did not interrupt.

  
“The brothers headed out and found the bear, but the bear ran upon seeing them. The brothers followed, determined to kill the bear for their people. They soon reached a river, and the bear jumped across it. The brothers were determined, aided by the power of their vision, and jumped across the river as well. The bear then came across a tall range of mountains and jumped over them. The brothers did as well. As the great bear came to an edge of an island, he headed into the sky. the brothers followed.”

  
Connor pointed his finger towards the stars that formed the Big Dipper.

  
“The brothers are the handle and they chase the bear, which is the bowl. During the autumn months the bear slows down, as he has to prepare for winter so the brothers shoot him then. The blood and fat that fall from the bear are what turn the leaves red and yellow.”

  
As Connor finished his story, he could not help but study Nia’s facial expression. It must have seemed a little far fetched to her, as she was not brought up with the same stories he was, but to his surprise a smile had crossed her lips.

  
“I hope the brothers finally do kill the bear someday, so they can stop chasing it.” she said, leaning back onto the grass.

  
Connor shook his head at her, smiling to himself and looking back up at the stars. “I hope so, as well.” he said, deciding to play into her childish thoughts.  
“You know...I think you could have taken down the bear. He was lucky you were not around.” Nia said, looking over at him with a toothy grin on her face.

  
“Whatever you say, Nia.” he told her, but the smile remained on his lips.

  
They sat in silence for the rest of the night, staring up at the stars. Connor could not help but notice that Nia’s eyes always wandered towards Ursa Major and the stars that formed the three brothers and the bear.


End file.
